Singing in Tune
by Myana898
Summary: It was supposed to be a new, happy start to the rebuilt Hogwarts, but it never will be easy while the Harry, Hermione, and Ron are their will it.


**I was bored and the idea came to me. Please enjoy it.**

**This is the disclaimer for my whole story. My life sucks, why? Because I don't own anything other than the plot. **

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Luna/Ron, Ginny/Blaise, Astoria/Draco, Hannah/Neville.**

"Welcome back students, to the new Hogwarts!" An excited Headmistress McGonagall called out to all the students.

"And to begin the new year, we have a new tradition. This year the eighth and seventh years will perform songs on the chosen categories that I have chosen, that they have written themselves." McGonagall announced, shocking many of the students except for two. Those two were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the Head Girl and Boy.

"And today we will have our Head Boy and Head Girl sing two songs tonight. They have chosen their own categories. First we will have Mr. Harry Potter, our Head Boy!"

Harry walked up to the stage and took the offered microphone and put it on his ear so that it reached his mouth.

"Hey everyone! As you know I'm Harry. So, tonight I will perform in the category of… THE MARAUDERS!" Harry shouted out. Smiling, he grabbed a guitar and began to play and sing.

_Look what I got_

_A gift from the twins_

_And I think it's gonna come in handy_

_Now I can go about my day_

_In a whole new way_

_But who are these four_

_Padfoot and Prongs,_

_Wormtail and Moony_

_They must have ruled the school_

_Oh man, I'm lucky_

_(Chorus)_

_I solemnly swear_

_That I am up to no good_

_I'll follow the map_

_And you know you would if you could_

_I solemnly swear_

_That I am up to no good_

_So nothing could stop me now_

_Nothing misunderstood_

_What can I say, I'm having a blast_

_And no one will ever catch me_

_I gotta thank Fred and George_

_For what they gave to me_

_Even though I am not allowed_

_To go to Hogsmeade_

_I know I can take a passageway_

_That will lead me safely_

_Chorus_

_I see you_

_I see you _

_I see you_

_Oh I see you_

_I see you_

_I see you _

_I see you_

_Chorus_

When Harry finished no one could hold in their cheers. The hall was in chaos because everyone loved his song. It took ten minutes but everyone soon calmed enough for Hermione to go up.

"Hiya, I'm Hermione Granger, and you knew that didn't you" She added as a second thought." I am going to be singing a song in the category of Harry! And yes, I made a Harry category. Here we go."

_I used to speak parseltongue tongue under my breath _

_Scared to speak to snakes, ha-ha-se-heth _

_The hat speaks quietly, it won't fight with me _

_I learned that we all must make a choice _

_I made some potions past the boiling point _

_I hung with Weasley, and Hermione_

_He held me down, oops don't touch_

_Already burning skin to dust_

_I hear His voice, the Dark Lord's sound_

_Like lightning, I'll strike him down _

_Ministry's bound, it's given up _

_Get ready cause it is corrupt_

_I see it fall, but there's hope now _

_Chorus: _

_I got a scar that's a horcrux, the fire, flying through fiendfyre _

_Cause I have been chosen, and I am a Gryffindor _

_Prouder, prouder I'm a lion _

_Cause I have been chosen, and I am a Gryffindor_

_Hallows x3 _

_I am a Gryffindor_

_Now I'm floating on a broom I fly _

_Just like Dobby, I learned to die_

_I was "just Harry," now things got scary_

_I won't back down, cause I've got love_

_I'm ready to kill this horcrux _

_I hear Her voice, my mother's sound_

_Like lightning, it's Light I've found _

_Dead on the ground, but I got up _

_Get ready 'cause my love's enough _

_I see him fall, it makes sense now _

_Chorus: _

_With Dumbledore_

_Dumbledore _

_Rumble-roar-roar_

_I got my eyes from my mother, he loved her, Snape he had loved her_

_And he was a brave man, he saved lives with a bezoar _

_Louder, louder I am crying' _

_'Cause he was a brave man, turn to page three ninety-four_

_Hallows ows ows ows_

_Turn to page three ninety-four_

Laughs and cheers were unexplainable! Everybody loved the songs. Harry was in between crying and laughing at the same time. Even the Slytherins were cheering! Finally people were able to calm down and they continued on with the feast though but no one could stop talking about, not even as people began to go to as the castle slept, a spell was cast. But the spell wouldn't take place until the morning at breakfast.

**Wow! That was better than I thought please tell me any songs you want. The songs were ,**

**Gryffindor, Weasleysweaters, **** watch?v=glLRKatCy64** **(Hermione's)**

**Mischief Managed, Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, **** watch?v=amQpaDSHOgQ****, (Harry's).**

**Bye. ;)**


End file.
